Eastenders The death part 1
by amuzendaya
Summary: as hev lives her final hours and a worried ben does something stupid will Jay get over it and forgive Ben for what he has done
1. Death part 1

The Death (part 1) Eastenders

Jay, Heather knows what really happened to Stella because I told her and she's went to the police. I need to sort it out NOW. No Ben leave Hev alone I'm sure she wouldn't do that. Oh well I'm going over.

**Ben angrily makes his way to the flat with Jay behind him trying to stop him. He is banging on the door. Hev is on the phone and now goes to open the door.**

Heather you stupid cow you told the police. Ben wait what you doing I never. Stop lying you cow. Ben come on home am sorry about this heather. Oh it's ok Jay

**Meanwhile Ben picks up a photo frame and goes to hit Hev across the head.**

No Ben no. this is what you deserve. No Be….

** Suddenly there was a long silence.**

Ben you've killed Hev you killed Heather. Yeah I now Jay. You don't even care do ya? See you're just like your dad. Shut up ok just shut up Jay.

**Jay runs out of Hev's house leaving Ben standing next to dead heather. Ben then runs out and see's his dad and runs to him.**

Dad help me I have done something stupid. What have you done Ben? Follow me why Hev's house dad look is she … dead. Yes Ben wait you killed Hev. Not on purpose. What do I do? Help me trash the house. Ok, right lets go Ben and grab the picture and hide it.

**Ben and his dad head in to his dads garage. **

Right Ben give me your hoodie. Why. Just give me it. Ok. Here. Ok thanks right go wash your hands and sue the soap. Ok dad. What u doing dad. Well your hoodie has Hev's blood on it so I'm burning it. Ok

**As the hoodie burns and disintegrates Phil and Ben hear sobbing coming from inside the garage. Who's that who's there? It's me Phil it's …**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Come on then who is it. It's me Jay. Oh Jay what's wrong you and Abi broke up. No I saw that thing there kill Hev. What you where there too. Yes when he done it he didn't care but I had to run. Right its ok give me your hoodie and you go wash your hands ok Jay. Yes Phil. Right boys lets go and act normal ok agreed. Agreed.

**They all make their way to the Mitchell residence to where Shirley is waiting on them and doesn't know what has happened to her best friend.**

Hey Shirley, hey Phil. So what you been up to nothing Shirley. So what you doing tonight Shirley. I think I might go and see Hev and have a girlie night tonight. Oh why don't we have a family night? Well I haven't had a girlie night with Hev in a while so I'm going now ok bye

Dad what we going to do Shirley is going over. Yeah but we have made the place look like someone has broke in so it is ok. Yeah but Phil, Ben how long can u keep this from Shirley. As long as we can. Yeah you pair can but I don't think I can manage it's too hard to hide it. Jay just keep your mouth shut about it ok. Ok.

** Meanwhile Shirley had only been gone 10 minutes then Phil, Ben and Jay heard someone walking into the house very slowly and Shirley poked her head round the door.**

Hey babe what's wrong and why do you have baby George. Shirley. Hev. Hev what? Hev has been murdered. What do you mean? Go to her house Phil. Well did u call the police Hun? Yes they are on their way.

Phil. What Shirley? The police are at Hev's house let's go across. Shirley just leave them to do their job ok. Ok Phil but the police will come to our door maybe for questions as I was Hev's best friend. Yeah but Shirley Phil said slowly "you where her friend and you haven't seen her today so it is obvious it wasn't you and you have been with Jay all day." Yeah Phil ok well I will be ready to answer questions. Yeah that's my girl Shirley.

**The police are now investigating Hev's flat and they call the morgue to come and pick Hev's dead body so they can get people to go in and clean the flat as soon as possible. Meanwhile the police make their way to where Shirley, Ben, Baby George and Jay are waiting on them coming. Then there was a knock at the door and Phil answers the door.**

Mr Mitchell, I'm DCI Roberts, this is DCI Willows can we come in and speak to you in is about Heather Trott. Ok sure come in and this is my fiancée Shirley Carter. Oh yes Miss Carter you are the one who made the call. So why did you come back here then and left Heather. I came back to tell Phil and the boy's what happened. So Miss Carter how come you have George with you. I've got George because I went into the flat and saw Hev lying on the floor I checked her pulse and there was nothing, so I went into the bedroom and took George and phoned you lot. Ok thank you for your statement and Mr Mitchell we need one from you. Well chief I haven't really got much to say as I got home from jail 30 minutes ago. Ok and Miss Carter do you agree with Mr Mitchell. Yeah as me and Jay was going to go to the shops to get stuff to cook a dinner for him and when I opened the door he was coming up the path so we didn't go so we wanted to get a chippy. Ok and you said Jay was with you between the times that Heather Trott got murdered and hit on the head. Yes I'm telling you the truth he was with me all day. Ben Mitchell where was he, was he with you today.

Ben was at Ian Beales all day today so I don't know what he has been up to today as he has been staying at Ian's for a while. I haven't seen Ben today either. Ok thanks you for your time and I sorry for your loss. Ok good bye.

** The police leave the Mitchell's house after a few statements and heartbroken Shirley and Jay are just left there with Phil and Ben wondering what to do. 20 minutes later there was another knock at the door. It was the police again and Shirley answers.**

What do you pair want you have statements from us. Oh Miss Carter we are here to have a word with Ben. Oh ok in you come, Ben come downstairs please. Hello Ben I'm DCI Roberts and this is DCI Willows we are here to ask you where you where at the time of Miss Heather Trott's death between 5pm-7pm. Ok. Sorry I can't think where I was at they times. I'm sorry. Ben Mitchell you are under arrest of the death of Heather Trott you don't have to say anything as it may harm you in defence in the court of law. It wasn't me you have to believe me help me dad help me.


End file.
